Tu te souviens?
by aririrou
Summary: Parfois dit-on, aimer quelqu'un au point d'en avoir mal. Tu n'en laissais rien paraître. -POV Sasuke- CET OS N'EST PAS EN ORDRE CHRONOLOGIQUE. [OS en deux parties]
1. Tu te souviens? 2013-2014

**Tu te souviens?**

**2013-2014**

* * *

><p><em>~Quand ont est amoureux, ont flottent sur un nuage tellement beau, tellement chaleureux,.Ont oublient qu'ont peut en tomber n'importe quand. Mais quand ça arrive, le choc est pénible. Même que pénible n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que l'ont ressent.~<em>

* * *

><p>Ça fait maintenant un an. Tu te rend compte, bâtard? Un an que tu m'ignore. Un an que lorsqu'on se croisent dans les couloirs de l'école, tu n'es même pas fichu de me regarder dans les yeux. Non, bien sûr que non! <em>Tu baisses les yeux.<em> Tu as toujours ce regard, l'air de dire désolé. Pff..

En y repensant, tu te souviens du dernier message que je t'ai envoyé avant d'arrêter complètement? Celui auquel _encore_ tu n'as pas pris la peine de répondre, _ou peut-être n'en avais-tu pas le courage?_

20 juillet- 20:47

«Salut, connard. Ou plus précisément mon connard à moi. Le connard qui me brise le coeur du jour au lendemain. Au début tu me fais croire en l'amour fou, le vrai. Ou celui qui n'existe pas. Ensuite tu utilises tes belles paroles de beau gosse, je suis touché. Bien sûr, rapidement tu te lasse, c'est à dire que tu me laisse tomber. Comme ça. Tu disparaît. Ho oui, tu me fais souffrir comme personne. Je suis tellement détruis que tu pourrais recommencer plusieurs fois, ça ne changerait rien. Les gens commencent à me traiter de naïf. Normal, tu joues tellement bien la comédie. Tu fais sans doute ça à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? Même si nous étions meilleurs amis, tu reste un connard, donc ça ne modifie pas tes plans.

Je n'aurais pas du rêver, tu ne tomberas jamais amoureux de moi, même si j'y ai cru. Mais maintenant je sais que tout ça n'était que ton petit jeu.

Sérieusement, es-tu comme ça? Dis moi que j'ai tord. Dis moi que je me fais des idées. Dis moi que tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Dis moi, s'il te plais. Répond moi. Aller! »

Tu te souviens? Tu n'as jamais daigné répondre à ce SMS. En faite, à tout les SMS que je t'ai envoyé. Récapitulons. Tu as commencé à ne plus me dire _bonjour_ le matin. C'est tellement futile comme mot, mais pourtant, je me suis sentis délaissé dès la première fois où c'est arrivé. Ensuite, tu as commencé à te tenir avec d'autres potes. _Ceux avec qui tu t'amuse "follement" au hockey._ Puis tu as pris l'habitude de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Tu ne m'as jamais dis pourquoi tu prenais autant tes distances. Normal, tu ne me parlais plus, comment aurais-tu pu me donner une explication? Après cela, ça a été l'ignorance totale. En deux semaines, nous étions passés de meilleurs amis à d'inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Je t'avais harcelé de messages durant près de neuf mois, c'est fou non? Quand j'y repense, je me demande si tu me trouvais fatiguant. Sûrement. Tu sais, je ne mets pas tout sur ton dos, d'un coté, c'est de ma faute aussi. J'aurais du être plus gentil avec toi. J'aurais du voir que tu souffrais..

De ma présence.

Tu te souviens, quand tu ne comprenais pas ce que je voulais dire, je te répondais «Cherche» ou encore «Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas» C'était assez injuste de ma part. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Non, en faite, ce n'était pas que je n'y pouvais rien, c'était que je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais. En faite si, mais je ne me mettais pas à ta place, je ne pensais pas à comment tu pouvais te sentir quand je te débitais ces mots ridicules. Et alors, toi tu m'avais répondu «Sasuke.. j'aimerais que tu prennes un peu plus le temps de m'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un parfait imbécile..» Mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je me suis dis que cela n'était pas important. Souvent je te donnais des petits coups. Juste pour rire, que je disais aux autres.

Tu te souviens? Tu te confiais à Ino, tu lui racontais tout. Comment je le sais? Elle me l'avait dit peu après que tu ne te sois complètement volatilisé de notre groupe d'amis. Comme par exemple, à chaque fois que tu me voyais, tu avais des papillons dans le ventre. Ou d'autres fois, à quel point tu te sentais triste. Ino m'avait cependant prévenu que, si je ne faisais rien, j'allais te perdre. «Il ne me laissera jamais tomber, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami, non?»

Mais... je me demande si c'est encore le cas.. si tu as encore des papillons dans le ventre quand tu me vois, je veux dire..

Tu te souviens? Le 24 janvier, c'était le midi, la cafétéria était bondée d'élèves mangeant avec leurs bandes. Nos tables étaient situés de biais. Je te regardais parler avec tes chums de hockey. Je ne me rappel pas très bien ce que j'ai ressenti, mais une montée de chagrin m'est explosé abruptement au visage. Comme si je réalisais que je t'avais réellement perdu. Kiba remarquait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il m'avait demandé si tout allais bien. Je m'obstinais à répondre que oui, malgré mes yeux humides d'eau salée. Tu me jetais de petits coups d'œil furtifs. Puis j'avais éclaté en sanglot devant tout le monde. Ino s'était précipitée sur moi et m'avait entraîné dans l'étage inférieur du bâtiment sous les rires d'autrui. Pour me calmer et être un peu isolé des autres sans doute. Je t'avais vu juste avant de passer le coin pour descendre les escaliers. Tu t'était levé, me fixant, avec étonnement. Mais j'avais pu déceler dans ton regard, une tristesse insensé.

Je n'avais pas su expliquer à Ino le comment du pourquoi de cette soudaine flopée de larmes. Elle n'avait pas plus insisté.

Je me demande si tu m'aimes encore. Mais je t'ai tellement blessé, sans le vouloir. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rend compte. Tu m'aimais! Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai trouvé cela drôle, mignon. Ensuite, je me disais _non_, je ne voulais pas _briser_ notre amitié pour quelque chose qui la détruirait à petit feu. Donc je n'avais rien dis. Mais toi non plus, tu ne m'avais jamais demandé de réponse. Les jours passaient. On ne faisaient que se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, on apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait mal. En faite, je ne sais pas ce qui t'avais fait du mal. Parfois dit-on, aimer quelqu'un au point d'en avoir mal.

_Tu n'en laissais rien paraître._

* * *

><p>Noël approchait à grand pas. Tous le monde ne parlait que de cela. Moi je m'en foutais un peu. Noël, pour moi, ça n'était pas indispensable. Et je l'appréhendais. Justement, j'avais raison, car cette année là, ça avait été un Noël pourris. Désastreux. Un conflit avait éclaté durant la fête, la réduisant à néant. Peut-être était-ce un présage de l'année à venir?<p>

_Peut-être.._

Et c'est là que tout avais commencé. Tu m'ignorais totalement. Aucunes réponses aux messages. Tu faisais tout pour te défiler de mes questions tels que «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» «Pourquoi tu m'évites?» «Tu m'ignores ou quoi?».

Moi je ne t'ai pas compris, mais en même temps je t'ai compris. Ce n'était que deux semaines plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi je t'aimais, et aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais plus si je t'aime même ou si je m'obstine à ne pas passer à autre chose. Toi tu l'as bien fais. C'est bizarre, je te comprend, mais en même temps, je ne capte pas trop pourquoi tu avais réagis comme tel. T'avais-je fui quand tu m'avais avoué que tu étais _tombé amoureux_ de moi? Non. Alors pourquoi toi, tu t'étais permis de fuir? Hm… en parlant de _tomber amoureux_, on dis que, c'est une chute effroyable. On tombent de haut, car l'amour est quelque chose de plus grand que les cieux. Plus grand que l'univers. Ceux qui disaient cela, ils devaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Car ils on _totalement_ raisons. Tomber amoureux est la pire punition que Dieu ai inventé. S'il y a un Dieu. Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais cru. Les conneries comme quoi qu'il aurait inventé le soleil me laissent perplexe.

Il vaut mieux _être_ amoureux, que de _tomber_ amoureux.

Pour le moment, la situation n'évolue pas tellement. Il y a un mois, j'ai été hospitalisé durant 7 jours. Tu n'a rien dis_, ou le savais-tu, au moins?_ Sûrement pas. Mais moi, quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital, j'ai appris que la journée même où j'en suis sorti, tu avais eu une commotion en jouant au hockey. Je me suis inquiété. Tu ne t'es pas présenté au collège pendant deux semaines si ce n'est moins. Quand tu as pointé le bout de ton nez, à plusieurs reprises j'ai voulu venir te voir et prendre de tes nouvelles.

_À chaque fois je me dégonflais._

Finalement, la distance fait réfléchir. Quand je t'avais près de moi, je croyais que jamais rien ne pourrais nous séparer. Je ne profitais pas réellement de nos moments passés ensembles. Pour moi, c'était la douce sensation d'une boucle sans fin. Tous des jours identiques. Mais quelque chose avait brisé notre liens. Ce quelque chose, c'était l'amour.

* * *

><p><em>Malgré tout, l'affection que je te porte n'en reste pas moins importante. Elle est grandissante, plutôt. C'est puéril ou probablement imbécile direz-vous, mais c'est comme cela, et je n'y peu rien.<em>

_Les sentiments ne meurent pas facilement, car nous les nourrissons avec des souvenirs. C'est pourquoi il est si difficile d'oublier et de s'en défaire._

_Moi je n'ai que ça, des souvenirs. Donc n'allez pas me demander _comment cela ce fait-il?

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, vous avez aimés? Vous avez trouvés ça triste? Pour vous dire, cette histoire ne viens pas de mon imagination. Elle viens de l'année 2013 jusqu'à celle de 2014. Elle viens de ma mémoire. De mon cœur. Et comme vous avez pus le voir, celle-ci n'a pas de fin précise. Pourquoi? (REPRISE) <strong>«Pour le moment, la situation n'évolue pas tellement.»

**Bref, j'espère avoir des avis malgré que cette histoire ne vaut pas un sous.. À bientôt! **

**PS- Je compte faire un autre petit OS que je publierais dans deux semaine si ce n'est moins! Dans les alentours du 5 Décembre.. :)**

**PS 2- Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui vont laisser des reviews anonymes. (S'il y en a...)**


	2. Tu te souviens? 2013-2014-2015

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite.. Je doute cependant qu'il y ait un chapitre trois, donc voilà. Écoutez cette chanson avant (Allez dans ma playlist, *Musique aririrou* et descendez jusqu'à la dernière chanson.) Cela va vous mettre dans l'ambiance du récit. Non, cette chanson n'a vraiment aucun rapport, c'est juste parce que je trouve que la vitesse, le ton de voix, les instruments... procurent un sentiment intense chez moi. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous..**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**2015**

J'ai compris que je t'ai assez donné.

Toutes ces personnes, autour de moi, m'encourageant à passer à autres choses. Je peux être reconnaissant envers ces personnes. Car oui, j'ai passé à autres choses. Tous ces jours durant semaine, mois, année j'ai tenté de te récupérer. De réparer ma bêtise incomprise. Celle que je ne connais pas. Quelque chose de sensé, mais à la fois insensé.

Tout de même. Maintenant j'ai compris que je t'ai assez donné.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2013<strong>

Tu n'as fais que hausser les sourcils. Baisser la tête. Tourner les pieds et t'en aller à la vu de mes efforts.

Tu n'étais pas abordable. Je venais te parler. Te demander explications.

« Hm.. »

Que tu répondais.

Ensuite tu baissais la tête,

« Je dois y aller.. je.. j'suis pressé. »

Tss.. toujours des excuses comme ça pour pouvoir fuir. Pour ne pas me répondre. "Ho non, ça t'aurait sans doute tué de m'expliquer!" Connard.

Ensuite la lettre. HAHAHA. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. C'est vrai! L'écriture m'aide à m'exprimer correctement, à m'évader, à dire ce que je ressent. J'y met mes sentiments..

Quelle belle connerie, je me suis sentis tellement stupide quand je te l'ai donné. Et tu n'es jamais revenu me voir pour répondre à cette lettre. Perte de temps, encore. Qu'attendais-je? Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être espérais-je me voir affubler d'une réponse.. Je me leurrais.

Messages, SMS, textos. Vu. Seule cette réponse subsistait. Rien qu'elle. Toujours elle. Seulement elle. Juste ce petit "vu". Tu n'as pas répondu. Rien. Mais.. J'ai tout de même voulu espérer.

**Extrais**

Envoyé le 4 Avril à 22:30

_Naruto.. je.. s'il te plait.._

_Écoute Naruto.. je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je ne suis pas aussi patient que toi tu ne l'as été avec moi.. Je.. je n'en peux plus de ton silence. Tu es partis sans rien me dire. Facile.._

_Sans rien m'expliquer. Je me tanne.. Je me fane. Malgré mes efforts pour que nous nous reparlions à nouveau... Tu repousses toutes mes tentatives d'un revers de la main. C'est frustrant. Tellement frustrant.. Mais pourquoi?_

_Je n'en sais trop rien, ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Rien n'est plus pareil.. On était toujours ensemble alors tu imagines? Toi aussi tu dois ressentir ce vide, surement.. Me laisse pas de côté Naruto!_

_Réponds moi au moins. N'importe quoi.. Je veux juste savoir si t'as été un vrai ami tout ce temps. Je veux savoir.. Je.. Donne moi un petit signe._

Vu le 5 Avril à 13:40

**Fin extrais**

Oui, bien sûr, il y à encore eu deux ou trois messages, avec des vus seulement.. Mais tu as fini par répondre. Mais putain que j'avais le goût de t'étrangler..

**Extrais**

Naruto vous a envoyé un message le 8 Avril à 10:14

_Good._

Vu le 8 Avril à 10:15

**Fin Extrais**

Tu m'avais enfin répondu! Oui bon.. pas la réponse tant escompté, mais une réponse tout de même. Quelque jours avant, je t'avais demandé de répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Bah me voilà servis. Tu m'as répondu.. n'importe quoi. Je t'ai posé une question et tu m'as dis "G_ood"_.. Bref, un garçon reste un garçon. Donc à partir de ce moment là, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'envoyer de messages.

Tu m'avais enfin répondu! Oui bon.. pas la réponse tant escompté, mais une réponse tout de même. Quelque jours avant, je t'avais demandé de répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Bah me voilà servis. Tu m'as répondu.. n'importe quoi. Je t'ai posé une question et tu m'as dis "_Good_".. Bref, un garçon reste un garçon. Donc à partir de ce moment là, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'envoyer de messages.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2014<strong>

Ça me démangeais, je devais absolument t'envoyer au moins un tout petit mot..

J'aurais dû simplement ne plus jamais t'envoyer de messages. Ne plus prendre de tes nouvelles. Ne plus me demander ce que tu faisais durant tes longues journées d'été. T'oublier simplement. Juste... t'effacer de ma mémoire. Au lieu de cela j'ai fais encore pire. Je t'ai envoyé un paragraphe presque à chaque jour. Quel idiot..

**Extrais**

Envoyé le 27 Juillet à 13:05

_Euh.. Salut! Comment tu vas? Sans doute bien.. Bref.. je vais t'envoyer un petit message comme ça, de temps en temps.. et si tu ne veux pas alors bloque moi, tu sais comment faire je crois. À.. bientôt?_

Vu le 27 Juillet à 21:23

* * *

><p><span>Envoyé le 28 Juillet à 20:41<span>

_Heyy.. Comment ça vas? J'ai bien vu que tu ne m'as pas bloqué alors.. Alors je prends ça comme un 'ça ne me dérange pas' Donc.. Voilà.. Je suis un peu touché je dois dire._

Vu le 29 Juillet à 12:13

* * *

><p><span>Envoyé le 30 Juillet à 18:32<span>

_Heyy, tu vas bien? En passant je voulais te dire.. Hier je ne t'ai pas écris parce que je n'étais pas chez moi.. Je travaillais. Le savais-tu? Je suis caissier durant les parties de hockey. Justement, hier je t'ai vu. Tu étais là avec tes potes.. à rigoler. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué je crois.. Tu as eu une belle soiré hier? Surement, vu que tu adore le hockey! Bon euh.. bref, à demain._

Vu le 30 Juillet à 21:58

* * *

><p><span>Envoyé le 31 Juillet à 9:10<span>

_Salut.. Hum.. aujourd'hui je sais pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire.. Donc je vais te raconter ma journée, qui je doute être intéressante. Je suis allé à la plage. Les jeunes jouaient à faire des châteaux de sable, à se lancer des boule de boue, à s'arroser avec l'eau et ainsi de suite. J'ai trouvé ça enviant pour tout dire.. Ils peuvent pleurer en publique quand ils trébuchent, personne ne les juge puisqu'ils n'ont que sept ans. Mais c'est justement ça qui est enviant. Ils ne sont pas confrontés à toute sorte de problèmes.. Ils ne sont pas jugés. Ce sont des enfants.. De simple enfants. Ils peuvent jouer à cache cache, courir dans les magasins, sauter à cloche pied ou bien hurler parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu de crème glacée. Avec leur amis, ils peuvent dire des choses comme ceci: _Si tu fais pas ça, t'es plus mon ami!

_Oui, parce qu'ils sont insouciants. Ils ne connaissent pas nécessairement la gravité de leur gestes. Ils se pardonnent l'un l'autre et redeviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme toi et moi quand nous étions jeunes. Les querelles incessantes, la complicité hors du commun que nous avions. Rivales mais meilleurs amis. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.. Comme toi et moi, nous n'avons plus cet âge. Quand nous nous disputons c'est pour les vrai choses. Les sentiments se développent. Et ils détruisent tout. Avant c'était toi qui courais toujours après moi. Je t'ai rejeté tellement de fois que tu as fini par te tanner. Tu as eu raison, malgré que maintenant je regrette amèrement mes gestes. Pourtant, je continu de croire que si cela ce serait produis lors de nos sept années, tu m'aurait pardonné et tout aurait continuer comme avant. Nous nous serions engueulés, mais réconciliés. Comme les meilleurs amis que nous étions. L'amour.. quelle belle connerie._

Vu le 31 Juillet à 14:25

**Fin Extrais**

Puis, après ce message, tu m'as répondu.

**Extrais**

Naruto vous a envoyé un message le 31 Juillet à 15:42

_Arrête de m'envoyer des messages merde... Je ne sais pas comment te bloquer. Arrête, c'est tout. Arrête simplement de m'envoyer des messages ! ! ! ! S'il te plait..._

Vu le 31 Juillet à 20:08

**Fin Extrais**

Sais-tu ce que je crois? Je crois que ce que je t'avais dis t'avais touché. Tellement, que tu avais eu peur de pouvoir me pardonner. De vouloir me pardonner..Tu avais peur de te ré attacher à moi. Tu ne voulais pas me donner une deuxième chance. Ça je l'ai bien remarqué.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai compris. Tout est fini.

_**Extrais**_

Envoyé le 1 Août à 23:41

_Tu vois, cela ne t'as pas tué de me répondre. Maintenant je vais te dire comment me bloquer. Tu dois aller sur mon profile, il va y avoir trois point de suspension sous ma photo.. Appuis dessus avec ton curseur. Ensuite, tu vas remarquer qu'il y a d'inscrit ( Voulez-vous vraiment bloquer cette personne? ). Tu as le choix, fais comme tu veux._

Vu le 2 Août à 8:11

**_Fin_ Extrais**

Tu ne m'a jamais bloqué.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2015<strong>

Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Seulement, j'ai toujours la faible impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond enfouis derrière tout ça.. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rayé de tes contactes? C'est comme si tu ne me voulais plus dans ta vie, mais en même temps si. C'est contradictoire.

Mais j'ai passé à autre chose aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps, non.

Il y a quelque chose qui nous retiens. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais compris.

**_Extrais_**

Envoyé le 31 Décembre à 0:59

Bonne année.. Naruto.

Vu le 1 Janvier à 1:00

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alors, pas trop triste pour la nouvelle année? _Reviews_? Merci d'avoir lu..**

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes.**


End file.
